


Stranded at the Drive-In

by lanalucy



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Community: bsg_kink, Cross-Posted on LiveJournal, F/M, Grease References, Groping, Public Blow Jobs, drive-in movies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-08-07 06:45:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7704502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanalucy/pseuds/lanalucy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Theme: Alternate Universe<br/>Prompt: Grease-verse AU, your choice of characters</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stranded at the Drive-In

She was pretty sure Lee was only pretending to be engrossed in the movie, so when he casually draped his arm around her shoulder, she reached up and touched his hand, giving him a smile, then pulled his hand down to her sweater-covered breast.

Lee's fingers squeezed on reflex, then he yanked his arm back to his side of the car, giving her an "Oh, frak!" look.

She'd been here long enough to know what kind of boy he was, but not long enough for him to know what kind of girl she was. That is to say, she liked sex, and didn't see why girls had to wait, just because of some antiquated Gemenon tradition. Plus, his superstraight attitude made her want to ruin him. With great sex, of course, not ruin his reputation.

She leaned into him, and he sat stiffly for a few minutes before he relaxed. As soon as he loosened up a bit, she leaned harder and put her hand on his thigh. His upper thigh, of course, in an unmistakable overture.

"Kara, what-"

"It's just a hand, Lee," she lied to him. Leaving her hand there, she moved her eyes to the movie screen so he'd stop watching her out of the corner of his eye.

After a few minutes, she gave an exaggerated shiver and moved her hand to his gaping front pocket. Of course he protested, but he clearly wasn't immune, so she just said, "My hand's cold, Lee," and he gave in.

The movie got into the meat of the story, which meant it was boring as frak, and Lee was actually interested in what was going on. She moved her fingers, just a bit closer to the prize, and snuggled closer to Lee. Oblivious this time, he wrapped his arm around her shoulder again and pulled her tighter.

She waited for her moment, and when she figured the time was right, she ran her fingers up and down his semi-hard shaft. It hardened under her touch, and Lee of course tried to wriggle away.

She gripped him harder and reached up to kiss the corner of his mouth. "It's fine, Lee. I want to."

"But -"

"I could do more..." she put a tremor of promise into her words.

Lee looked around, and she smirked. "It's cold, Lee. Everyone's huddled up watching the movie. No one will know, I swear." She began to pull her fingers out of his pocket and he let out the tiniest whine.

"I can't really do it right without unzipping your pants, Lee." He still looked slightly panicked, so she licked her lips. His eyes locked onto her mouth, just as she'd intended, and he got harder under her fingers. She put her face up close to his and asked, "You want my mouth?"

His eyes looped from his dick to her mouth to his dick to her mouth, and she laughed inside. He could play like he was a straight arrow, but underneath, he wasn't quite the golden boy he pretended to be.

"Well...?" she said.

Lee looked around again, toward the screen in front of them, then down at his zipper, and eyes wide, he nodded.

Her hands moved almost in slow motion, to keep him from freaking out, and when she finally had his zipper down, she reached into his briefs. She all but drooled at the feel of his skin, hot and hard against hers, and she swallowed and licked her lips again.

She got to her knees on the seat and said, "Watch the movie, Lee. Or pretend to, anyway," and leaned over, pulling his dick out of his briefs as she moved her mouth toward him.

At the first touch of her tongue on his dick, Lee squeaked, and she looked up. He was still looking forward, though his left hand had a death grip on the armrest.

Her lips curved into a smile as she licked him again. When he was wet all over, she lowered her mouth over him, letting her tongue probe the head, glorying in the changes in his breathing, the way his hand on the armrest loosened, and the exploratory weight of his right hand on her back.

She sucked a little, pulling at his hips so he'd move just a little to the right. The frakking steering wheel was in the way. He moved over, as naturally as breathing, and even as she increased the suction, she let her mind wander to what other kinds of instruction he might take. The idea of him following her orders, doing exactly what she wanted him to, made her belly roll and got her even wetter between the legs. Her wriggle was entirely involuntary.

"Kara..."

His voice was a little ragged. She sucked harder, and the hand on her back dug in a little. He was close. She pulled her mouth away, kissing the tip of his dick then his mouth, and he gave her a pleading look. He couldn't say it, but he wanted her to finish him off.

 _My pleasure,_ she thought, and bent over him again. With her fingers at the base, she pulled the rest of his dick into her mouth, moving up and down on him just a little, but mostly letting her tongue have free reign. She kept the suction just right, and within moments, he blew. She sucked and swallowed, licked the sides of his dick to clean him off, then tucked him back into his briefs and gently pulled up his zipper.

When she sat up next to him, he faced her, pupils blown wide, face flushed. Feeling a moment of uncharacteristic insecurity, she whispered, "Was that okay?"

Lee's answer was to grab her shoulders and kiss her, hard. His unsteady, "Gods, Kara!" was music to her ears.

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't quite successful at weeding the BSG out of the Greaseverse, but hopefully it works. :D


End file.
